


[Audio] The Chaos

by sisi_rambles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abridged, Cold Read, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Minimal editing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Minimally edited reading of "The Chaos" (1922) by Gerard Noist Trenité
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	[Audio] The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/610615) by Gerard Noist Trenité. 



> I saw this going around and decided to inflict my version on the world. This is minimally edited to remove any loud sounds and extremely long silences but otherwise includes my re-starts, random asides and mumbling.

**Length:** 00:10:21

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Original/The%20Chaos.mp3) (6.9 MB)  



End file.
